Firsts
by panda-cat69
Summary: Lucy takes a day off to finish reading her novel, and when an image won't leave her, she vents it to Michelle. So caught up in her thoughts, Lucy doesn't notice her silent intruder, who eavesdrops on her confessions. Who is the intruder and what will Lucy's confessions lead to? Don't worry, it's nothing bad! It's a one-shot, so be there! Please Read and Review!


**Sorry for not updating my other stories, but another idea bunny popped up. It appeared in my head when I thought about firsts. Well, I thought it was cute and I hope you think so too! I'm putting way too much on my plate, but if you guys enjoy it then it's all worth it! There's no real-time line in this, only that it's before the Grand Magic Games. Anyway, here's some heart-felt confessions from Lucy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hiro Mashima, or else there'd be a whole chapter/episode dedicated to a Valentine's Day theme, where Natsu and Lucy star in it! Since there isn't, I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Ahh, that was a good book," Lucy said with a content sigh, shutting the novel with a satisfying 'THUMP'. She sat comfortably in the corner of her bed, her back against the wall with the morning light shining in. Lucy had taken the day off to finish reading the newest novel she'd been waiting for, and Natsu and Happy hadn't disturbed her, so she finished it in record time. She stretched her intertwined hands above her head, enjoying the quiet for a change. Placing her arms back down, she looked at the book that lay in her lap and ran her hand along the cover.

'_A first kiss, huh,_' Lucy thought to herself. She'd never had one, and the romance novels she read made it sound amazing. She pondered over that thought when an image of her and Natsu kissing under a setting sun popped into her mind.

'_Waah, no way!_' Lucy shrieked in her head, fanning the imagination cloud away. Stupid imagination; she was pretty sure Natsu didn't feel that way about her. All he thought about was fighting, eating, dragons, friends, and having fun. She smiled, thinking that summed him up in a nut shell. Plus, she didn't feel that way about him… did she? She frowned; no matter how many times she denied it in her head, it didn't sound convincing. With the frown still on her face, she walked to her desk and plopped down on the seat.

'_Maybe writing will get my mind off it,'_ she thought to herself. But as she sat there and time passed, but no words appeared on the blank page, she grew frustrated. She kept thinking about it. Making a noise of frustration, she slumped down on the desk, defeated. She knew the thought wouldn't leave her if she didn't do anything about it. Lucy looked at Michelle gloomily and sighed.

"Oh Michelle, what should I do? That stupid thought about Natsu won't leave my mind," Lucy told her, picking Michelle up and placing her in her lap as she sat up. Shiny blue eyes stared up at her, and Lucy felt better talking out loud.

"Well, it's not that unusual I guess. We do spend a lot of time together," Lucy said after a moment of thought.

"But he's always breaking into my house and eating my food. He makes a mess, goes through my stuff, jumps out my window, and embarrassed me a bunch of times," she complained, thinking back to all those times; like when he barged in when she was changing, used her tub, and put her clothes on for fun.

"He's the only guy I know that does that," she continued. She stopped and looked away from Michelle in embarrassment, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Well, he's the only guy I know that well," Lucy admitted. No matter how she acted, she had absolutely no history with guys or relationships.

"He's my frist friend," she said, tapping her chin in thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the front door unlock and open.

"Well, he's actually a lot of my firsts," Lucy said as she looked back down at Michelle. The intruder clamped his mouth shut at her words, stopping himself from calling out to her. Her words made him curious, and as he shut the door silently and watched her from behind, finding it funny that she hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe he had become a true ninja! The thought made him grin. Natsu Dragneel wasn't known for being stealthy, but he was doing a pretty good job at the moment. He sat down on her couch and got comfortable, waiting for her to notice him. Her reactions were the best! But then he frowned, wondering what she meant by 'firsts' and who she was talking to.

Lucy placed Michelle on her desk and looked up at the ceiling in thought, thinking of all the ways Natsu was her first.

'_Weirdo,'_ Natsu thought as he watched her stare at the ceiling. Who stares at a ceiling?

"There's actually a lot Michelle," she said, still staring at the ceiling. Natsu realized who she was talking to now.

"He may not be the first guy I've met, but he's the bravest," she told Michelle with a smile, looking back down. Natsu's ears perked up at this and he frowned, wondering who "he" was.

"And the strongest, most energetic, happy-go-lucky guy," she continued. Natsu slumped into Lucy's couch, crossing his arms over his chest with an irritated look. He didn't know who "he" was, but he didn't like the happy, gentle, reminiscing tone she used when describing this guy. Oblivious to the moping intruder, Lucy continued.

"He makes me smile every day, and he's taught me a lot of things," she said as she placed her elbow on the desk, resting her cheek on her palm with a faraway look in her eyes. Natsu glared at her table, his mood getting worse.

"He's taught me about friendship, family," she listed, playing with Michelle's hair absently.

"Tsk," Natsu said out loud in annoyance, thought Lucy didn't hear him; too caught up in her thoughts. He uncrossed his arms and clenched his right hand into a fist, unclenching and clenching it, as he glared at it.

"to never give up, to have hope, what true strength is… showed me what happiness is…" she continued, her voice growing fainter as she continued to list things, making Natsu look at her.

"…love…" she said in a barely audible whisper, but Natsu heard it. He clenched his hand with so much force a vein popped out and his fist was engulfed in flames, his eyes filled with anger. There was no way some other guy was going to have Lucy-HIS Lucy- and take her away from him. Because he knew, no matter how dense or slow people thought he was, no matter how many times he tried to ignore this feeling, Natsu loves her. And there was no way in hell he'd give her up, to a stranger or a friend. So with that in mind, he aimed his flaming fist at her table, intent on venting some of his anger before hunting the guy down and beating him all the way to Edolas.

Unknowing about the destruction about to take place behind her, Lucy's face heated up.

"Ah! I-I-I didn't m-mean it l-like that!" she said, waving her hands in front of her face, flustered.

"I-I! Ugh! Stupid Natsu!" she shouted before burying her face in her arms, plopping down on the desk. Natsu stopped his fist centimeters away from her table, the flames going out, and whipped his head at her. '_Why's she calling me stupid?' _he thought with a frown, confused. Lucy looked up from her arms at Michelle, her face still red. It felt like she was laughing at her.

"Stupid Natsu. This is all his fault," she grumbled. Natsu opened his mouth to object, but shut it; remembering she didn't know he was there. '_How's this my fault? Wait. What is my fault?' _he wondered, crossing his arms and legs in thought. Lucy looked at Michelle and felt like she was frowning at her.

"Well, he isn't exactly stupid," Lucy mumbled. Natsu looked at her and listened intently. She tilted her head sideways, resting it on her arms, as she continued to talk to Michelle.

"Don't get me wrong though, he is an idiot. He always breaks something on our missions, no matter how many times I warn him, and doesn't seem to realize it." He had to admit, it was true. But who could blame him, its second nature to him.

"He has no sense of privacy," she repeated. Well, her reactions were just so funny. That wasn't the whole case though. He liked hanging out at her place. It smelled like her- and he liked how she smelled- but he didn't mean to barge in on her… well, most of the time. And she's pretty nice to look at… oh, who was he kidding. Lucy's BEAUTIFUL, and lately those accidental times made his heart pound and his face flush. Natsu looked away with a faint blush and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, even though she couldn't see him. '_Great, now I sound like a pervert,'_ he inwardly groaned. But really, the truth is that he just wanted to see her.

"Though I'm sure he just wants to see me," Lucy giggled, finding it cute. Natsu's face got redder. Lucy propped both of her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands.

"Hey, Michelle. Did you know that he's the first person to wait for me to come home?" she asked with a faraway look. Natsu got comfortable on Lucy's couch and listened, curious.

"You remember how I never left the estate, so no one really waited for me to come home. After I left, I did feel a bit lonely though. No one was there to greet me, even if they were servants and called me Lucy-sama. Sure, I had my spirits, but it wasn't the same, you know?" she said, a bit of sadness in her voice. Natsu wanted to get up and hug her, to tell her that he was there for her. That she'd never be lonely again, but she continued to talk before he could do anything.

"But now there is. Even if he comes in uninvited," she added, humming happily though.

"He's the only one to make me this happy since mama died, you know? He's the most important person in my life." Natsu looked at her in surprise, not realizing he meant that much to her. But Lucy's the most important person to him, even if she didn't realize it.

"He's my first friend, and best friend at that. He got me into Fairy Tail, let me make lifelong friends, and gave me a family and a place to call home. He's also the first person to call me a weirdo," she chuckled, making Natsu grin.

"But that means he's looking at the real me, right? That he accepts me? Not as Lucy Heartfilia, but just Lucy; Lucy of Fairy Tail." Lucy picked up Michelle and stood, going towards her bed. Natsu froze, his heart pounding as she got up; not daring to even breathe. Thankfully she turned in the opposite direction so she wouldn't see him, turning her back to him, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she sat down on her bed, placing Michelle on one pillow as she grabbed the other.

"He's the first one who knows I'm gone, and the first to catch me when I fell from a building," Lucy said, placing the pillow on her lap.

"He's always protecting me, whether it's on purpose or not," she happily said, eyes far away as she reminisced. Natsu saved her many times. A lot were on purpose, but some of them accidental like when she was chased by Kain and Natsu kicked him, or when she was attacked by Byro after he turned into a giant octopus and Natsu beat him too.

"I like to think he's my shining knight," Lucy blushed, growing comfortable talking openly now. She then put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment before smiling brightly, like she just thought of something clever.

"Well, he's my own guardian dragon," she laughed. Natsu grinned, liking the sound of that better than a knight. He loved hearing her laugh and smile; it warmed his heart and gave him strength.

"He's also the first to give me a nickname," Lucy said happily, saying anything that came to mind.

"It makes me happy, you know? I've never gotten one before, and it makes me feel special," Lucy said, embarrassed.

"I'm really in debt to him. He's the one who introduced me into my new life, and he's the first one to want to team up with me," she said with all her heart. She could never pay him back for all that he's done for her. Natsu frowned. He didn't want Lucy to feel like she owed him. He just wanted her to smile and laugh every day, without a care in the world.

"I guess I got to repay him by being happy, don't I," Lucy concluded, and Natsu grinned. She really did understand him so well.

"Ah! But he's also the first guy I've met with pink hair and a flying blue cat! And a dragon for a dad," she exclaimed.

"And he's also the first guy I've Lucy kicked," she laughed and Natsu winced. Those things really hurt. Lucy's eyes narrowed slightly, and she seemed to grow slightly irritated.

"And he's the first person to ever set me on fire," she grumbled and Natsu sweated nervously.

"Seriously, what was he thinking?!" she ranted.

"But I guess it worked out in the end," she grumbled and Natsu silently exhaled in relief.

"He's dragged me into a bunch of dangerous situations too," she added.

"But he makes my life exciting every day. Plus, he's the first person I've broken the rules with. Somehow I let him talk me into going on an S-class mission without permission." Lucy rested her elbows on her pillow and furrowed her brows.

"I always let him talk me into things," she said. She looked at Michelle warmly.

"I guess its cause he shares the happy and sad times with me," she said softly. Natsu's face softened as he looked at her. He thought he heard an adoring tone in her voice.

"He's always by my side," she said warmly. _'And I always will be. Forever if I could,' _Natsu vowed.

"Natsu was there when I got the news father died Michelle, even though we had to take a train and he got motion sickness. And he went to mama and father's grave with me," she said softly with far away eyes.

"He was the one to cheer me up when reality hit after those seven years. Natsu's always the first one to cheer me up, and I've started looking to him for comfort." Natsu felt warm on the inside, happy that Lucy relied on him so much. It made him feel important, and that he was able to make a difference in her life. To make her smile and laugh every day were things he enjoyed doing.

"He always makes me smile and laugh every day, and I think he's the first to ever do that. But how could I not when he gives me that genuine smile that shows he's actually happy to see me? Natsu is totally different from those gross suitors father made me meet. I can talk openly with him, and he's such a sweet guy," Lucy gushed, making Natsu blush. Hearing her praise him and call him sweet was embarrassing, but he was slightly angry that Lucy had to meet guys like that against her will.

"He really cares about me. Oh! I never told you the story when I got sick on the cherry blossom viewing day. Well, I was really sad that I couldn't go. I was really excited because I've wanted to see the rainbow sakura," Lucy reminisced, making Natsu remember that day too.

"But he did the sweetest thing! He uprooted one of the trees and floated it down the river for me," Lucy said happily, cupping her cheeks with both hands as she blushed. Natsu was happy that he gave her such a fond memory, making the scolding he got worth it.

"But Happy told me later that Natsu was really depressed that I couldn't go," Lucy said with a secretive smile, pointing a finger at Michelle to make her point. Natsu flushed since Lucy knew about that, and he was going to have a word with Happy later.

"Still, he's such a sweet guy and I trust him completely," she said happily, making Natsu glow.

"He's never betrayed it. I believe in him and I know he'll pull through against anything." Natsu's felt proud at this, and would never betray Lucy, ever.

"He has a special place in my heart," Lucy said, placing her hands over her chest. Natsu blushed and his heart pounded, wondering if she felt the same way.

"He's the first person- and a guy at that- who hugs me and holds me close, especially when I need it. He makes my heart pound and scrambles my brain, taking up most of my thoughts," she said with a blush before burying her face into her pillow.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing now," she complained, but she had to finish what she started.

"He keeps flipping my world upside down, not that I mind though. Natsu's such a great guy, and I wouldn't want him to change one bit," she said, laying her head on her pillow. She looked at Michelle's eyes and they seemed to say 'Why not?' But that might be just her imagination.

"Well, I guess that's because… I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him… by his side," Lucy admitted with a furious blush, but she felt lighter now after solving her conflicted emotions. Natsu froze and his eyes widened comically, his mouth hanging open in shock. Lucy said she loved him, in a roundabout way, but who cares? She admitted it and his heart soared. A silly grin was on his face now and he stood up.

"Is that true?" he asked, making Lucy jump high into the air before landing on her bed. She looked at him with wide eyes as she put a hand to her chest.

"N-N-Natsu! You scared me!" she said, her heart pounding. Her eyes widened even more as she realized he was in her room.

"H-h-how long were you here?" she asked tentatively. Natsu's eyes gleamed with mischief at Lucy's discomfort and he decided to tease her for a bit. He shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit," he said casually and Lucy blushed.

"W-when did you get here?" she stuttered.

"A while ago," he replied and her blush darkened. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. _'He heard me! He heard me confess!'_ she screeched in her head.

"Hey Luce," Natsu called, making her peek up from behind her hands.

"What's my fault?" Lucy's face turned beet red as steam rose from her head.

"Oh my god," Lucy moaned before burying her face in her pillow. He heard her from the beginning! She was going to die from embarrassment. Natsu just laughed as he walked towards her.

"You're so weird for staring at ceilings," Natsu added as he crouched in front of her.

"Shut up," was her muffled reply. He continued to laugh before growing serious.

"Luce," he called and Lucy looked up from the change in his tone.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. If he was going to make fun of her some more, she'd Lucy kick him to Edolas.

"Who were you talking about before?" he asked with serious eyes. Lucy could only look at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You know. The guy you said taught you a lot of stuff," Natsu said as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Lucy felt even more embarrassed that he'd been there that long, but did she hear… jealousy in his voice? Lucy smiled mischievously, deciding to exact her revenge.

"Oh, you mean him," Lucy said casually, as if just realizing who he was talking about.

"Why?" she asked and couldn't help but feel happy at the blush and look of jealousy on his face.

"I want to know who this guy is," he said, glancing at Lucy from the corner of his eye. Lucy had to resist flinging her arms around him since he was acting so cute.

"Why?" she asked again.

"C-cause I'm your friend," he said, though he wanted them to be more than friends. He was starting to doubt if what Lucy said was actually a confession or not, not realizing she was playing a mind game with him.

"Well he's my friend too. Isn't that enough?" Lucy asked, looking away. Natsu kneeled in front of her now and looked at her.

"No," he said and Lucy lifted a brow and looked at him. He blushed before looking away quickly, missing Lucy's smile.

"When did you meet him?" Natsu asked, trying to get some information.

"I've known him for a while now. Ever since I went to Hargeon and joined Fairy Tail," she replied, wondering if he would get the hint.

"That long?" he said, surprised. He'd been with Lucy every day and it didn't seem like she had any other friends outside of Fairy Tail.

"Uhuh," Lucy said, nodding her head as she mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Well, he was Natsu and it was one of the things that made him… well, him.

"So, you going to tell me his name?" Natsu asked as he looked into her eyes and Lucy turned away.

"Nope."

"Common Luce," he complained, holding her hands in his.

"Nope," she said again, though she was laughing on the inside. It was just so much fun.

"Common, at least give me a hint," Natsu complained some more. _'So I can go beat that guy to Edolas.'_

"Well, what are you going to do when you know?" Lucy asked, looking at him.

"Beat him to Edolas," Natsu said seriously and Lucy couldn't help laughing. She pulled her hands away as she held her stomach.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Natsu asked, annoyed. He was being serious here.

"Th-that's going to be tough," Lucy said between laughs, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey! I'll definitely win!" Natsu retorted and Lucy finally calmed down.

"I know you will," she said happily, wiping her tears away.

"So, who is he?" Natsu asked again and Lucy looked at him seriously in the eyes. Her face broke into a smile as she flicked him lightly on the forehead.

"It's you, you idiot," she said and Natsu looked at her in confusion.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Lucy laughed as Natsu blushed. Everything clicked now, and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it.

"You still going to beat yourself to Edolas?" Lucy teased and Natsu looked away.

"No," Natsu said, clearing his throat. Then a light clicked in his head and his face broke into a grin.

'_Uh oh,'_ Lucy thought as Natsu looked at her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"So you were talking about me the whole time," Natsu stated.

"U-um," Lucy stuttered, knowing she was trapped.

"W-well, what about you?" Lucy asked and Natsu got up before turning around, hands laced behind his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like saying it," Natsu said as he took a couple of steps.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Lucy complained as she got up and walked up to him.

"It's your fault for eavesdropping," Lucy said, jabbing a finger at his chest. Natsu dropped his arms and looked at Lucy.

"I guess so," Natsu said with a grin before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Eep!" Lucy placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him in surprise. Their faces were so close and she blushed. Natsu placed a hand on her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed as Natsu brought his face closer to hers.

'_Oh,'_ Lucy thought as Natsu kissed her. This was a million times better than what her books described. Kissing Natsu was amazing. He was so sweet, gentle, and loving. They pulled away, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly as Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu asked, a teasing smile forming on Lucy's lips.

"Nope," she said and Natsu chuckled.

"You can be pretty evil at times," he told her and her smile only grew.

"Sometimes," she said. Natsu pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes with a warm and gentle look.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu confessed softly and Lucy beamed at him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"And I love you, Natsu," Lucy said before she kissed him. Michelle was long forgotten on the pillow, their only witness. Her blue eyes shined brightly, happy for her nee-chan and that she'd never be lonely again. For as long as they both shall live.

**Holy cow! Finally finished this thing! I'm guilty of staring at ceilings too xP I made Natsu go through the front door cause he asked Mira to give him a copy of Lucy's key. I think he enters from the door and exits through the window, cause entering and exiting from the same spot would be boring xP So, what'd you guys think? Love it? Didn't? Sorry it's all talking, but it's not supposed to be actiony :P It actually took me a while to finish this thing. Anyway, I hope you review and continue to support me! Ciao for now!**


End file.
